Grief
Gaz and Zim had been spending more time with each other. The two both talked about how Dib was insane, the Irkens, and technology. One day after school, Gaz brought told Zim she was going on a trip. "We're leaving the state, but I don't see what's special about that. I mean, it's just another state," she told him. "Zim would love to see it," the Irken replied, "Bring Zim some pictures of you." Gaz nodded. "Do you have a pen? I need to write it down," she asked. Zim took onde out of his pocket. "Here," he said, handing it to her. "Thanks," the girl replied, scribbling something on a notepad. 　 Gaz waved to her class as she left for her trip. She grabbed her backpack and put it on over her shoulder in on quick swipe. Her father was waiting in the car. She met her brother as she was walking to it. "So, about you and Zim, are you two dating or something?" he wondered. "Shut up, Dib, just shut up!" she snapped. "I was just...Oh, nevermind," Dib stopped taking and walked over to the car, Gaz following behind. She opened the door and buckled her seat belt. "I'm glad you're here, kids, because we're going on a road trip. Now, are you ready?" her father wondered. "Yeah!" the shouted. Then they started driving away from the school and on to their destination. "We're here!" Dib cheered as the car came to a stop. "Want to come see our hotel?" her father asked. "You guys go, I'll find you later," Gaz said, wanting some time away from them. They said nothing and walked away. "They must've saw something that spooked them," she said to herself. She sat down on the road and took out her Gameslave. "Now, I'll just do this, and.." she was brought out of her thoughts when a sound interruppted her. She looked up to see a car. Not thinking, the girl jumped up and ran. She would stop once she found someone to help her find the hotel. Gaz spotted someone walking on a sidewalk. But just as she started walking toward him, something hit her. She had stopped running for one second. That was why she was being crushed under strong tires. The crushing stopped and she lay there on the street, motionless. Soon, her senses began to fade. Gaz closed her eyes as she breathed her last breath. Then, everything stopped, and the world went black. 　 Two days had passed since the day Gaz left. It was time for her to return. Zim waited in front of her house. A dog barked. He heard a car. Then Profeesor Membrane's car appeared and parking in front of the house. Two figures stepped out. Zim smiled. Dib was clearly unhappy. But in is hands was a body. Zim gasped when he recognized the purple hair and black dress of Gaz. "Is she.." he said, his voice almost a whisper. Dib frowned when he answered, "Yes. I'm sorry. I know you and her were good friends." The boy started crying. Zim shed some tears too. "Now, boys, I know this is hard for you, but we must move on. We can't let grief control us," Membrane said. But it was too hard for him to let go of it, and he was ready to collapse and start crying. He ran home before tears started falling. He began to cry as he ran. Zim silently vowed to remeber Gaz for the rest of his life. He missed his friend. He would try to move on, but he was sure he would fail. He ran past the other houses, not respoonding to anyone as they said hello. GIR was waiting outside of his house. "How was it? Did she say hi to you?" the little robot asked. "No. She.. She's gone," Zim burst into tears and fell to his knees. GIR caught him and pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss her too, master, I will," GIR said. Zim liked the feeling of joy his robot always gave him. He hugged him back, feelig too sad to push him away. Tomorrow, GIR was singing and making waffles. "How can you be happy?" Zim asked his robot. "I dunno," he replied, "But it sure is fun." "Fun? That's a boing human activity!" Zim snapped. He folded his arms and walked away. "Okay! Goodbye!" GIR called to him. Zim liked the robot, but greif was causing him to become frustrated. "Sorry, GIR," he sighed. "It's okay! I love you master. I always will." GIR said. Zim smiled. Tears came to his eyes as he watched the robot cook. Life wasn't perfect, but it never would be. All Zim needed was someone who loved him, and who he loved back. And now, this person was GIR. Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:ZAGR Category:Death Category:GAGR